Not Tonight
by asilversnitch
Summary: Following 4x20, Klaus takes the news he's been given rather badly, and seeks some company in Caroline


I've been wanting to start writing some more stories for quite some time now, and I thought that the TVD fandom needs it the most, given the latest revelation in episode 20.

So here is some Klaroline, and while it might not be a happily ever after, I'd like to think it's some comfort after the heartbreak that Julie Plec caused us!

Anyway, enjoy guys :)

* * *

It was roughly midnight when Caroline heard the pounding coming from downstairs. Lay on the bed with a book sprawled on the sheets, Caroline didn't notice the banging until at least the third time, and even in her dazed state she didn't really realise what it was even then.

When she had noticed, she'd thought that maybe it was just a nightmare. However that theory quickly fell apart when all her attempts at waking up seemed fruitless.

Had she been a human, Caroline would've ignored the noise until her mother returned. However things were different now; she was stronger, and Caroline Forbes would not be frightened by a sound.

With that in mind, Caroline shuffled out of the bed, wincing at the cold air that hit at her as she did so. Wearing only a tank top and shorts, it was hardly the most appropriate gear for investigating, but it would have to do.

She slowly made her way out of the safety of her bedroom, continually pausing every time she heard the noise again. As she got closer to the stairs, she realised that someone was banging against the door, although that did little to sooth her nerves. What was someone doing thumping her door down at midnight? Better yet, who the hell thought it would be a good idea to come to her house and wake up the whole neighbourhood?

Trying to retain some dignity, Caroline shook herself of her panic and hurried down to the entrance, where she quickly retrieved the key from the side and opened the door.

She wasn't quite sure what she had been expecting, but this was definitely low on the list of things. Klaus was meant to be gone, yet Caroline had the evidence right in front of her that he had returned. Although it didn't look like he had arrived back in Mystic Falls in the best condition.

"Klaus, is everything okay?" She asked cautiously, aware of the bottle of whiskey in one hand. His other hand was pressed against his forehead as he stared at the ground, completely ignoring her question, "What's going on, Klaus?"

Finally, emerging from whatever stupor he'd been in, Klaus glanced up at Caroline. She almost felt concerned when she saw the worry and the pain in his eyes.

"Caroline." He called out quietly. She smiled weakly at him and gestured for him to come inside. They were friends now, she told herself, this was perfectly fine. He was troubled, and she was just being a good friend.

Trying to get him into the living room was a difficultly even in itself. After closing the door, Klaus seemed to stagger on his feet. Caroline knew that vampires couldn't really get that drunk, so whatever this was seemed quite significant.

Seeing his struggle to remain standing, Caroline reached out and grabbed hold of his arm. At first he seemed a little confused at the sudden contact between the two, but he quickly relaxed and allowed her to guide him to the couch, where he quickly dropped.

Caroline sat beside him, surprised by the proximity that she was comfortable with. Klaus on the other hand, didn't look so comfortable. His elbows rested on his thighs, his head covered by his hands.

"Klaus, you're scaring me. Please tell me what's wrong."

"It shouldn't have happened Caroline. I don't understand how it could've-" Klaus seemed to lose it again before he whispered, "It is impossible."

Caroline acted on instant. She grabbed his hands and slowly moved them from his face. She watched as he turned to look at her with the most defeated expression she'd seen on a man. Gulping down the worry she felt, she let go of his hands only to bring hers back up to his face, where she rested them on each side of his face.

"You need to tell me what's going on, Klaus. I can help you."

It took him a while, but Caroline allowed him that. They sat together, her hands still holding his face, as he stared at her. She wondered if he'd say anything at all, if he could even find the words.

"You'll hate me. What I'm about to tell you will change your opinion of me."

"You don't know until you tell me Klaus. It's better I know anyway, we've seen how keeping secrets can end." She said, smiling as she tried to make like of the situation.

"I was in New Orleans, I stumbled across someone we know and she told me something," Klaus stopped again, perhaps trying to find the words to say, "The girl is pregnant, Caroline. The child is mine."

At first she wasn't quite sure what to say. What could she say; other than what he'd already told her. It was impossible.

"How did this happen?" She asked him, removing her hands from his face. For some reason, it felt wrong to touch him, knowing that there'd been someone else. He'd been with someone else all this time.

"It was a one time thing. We were both coping with the rejection of people we cared about," Klaus seemed to fall at this point, realising that she must know that the rejection he felt was from her, "Anyway, we used each other to get over how we felt that night. It wasn't anything more than that, just sex."

"And now she's pregnant?" Caroline replied, watching as Klaus winced at the word. He nodded his head and turned away, looking at the wall of pictures of Caroline and her family.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Caroline. I'm- I cannot be a father." Klaus stated, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. She could see just how badly the news had hit him. In all the time she had known him, Klaus had never seemed so lost as he was in that moment.

"Have you talked with her?" Caroline asked.

"Briefly. She's going to keep it, although I'm not sure if she even wants to."

"What do you mean?"

"Elijah; he's the one forcing this. Believes it'll bring our family together." Klaus recalled, his pain slowly turning into anger at the one who was allowing the travesty to continue.

"Perhaps he's right, Klaus. You want a family, and this is a good opportunity." Caroline replied, only to wish she hadn't when Klaus flashed over to her, so close that they were part by mere inches.

"What kind of family would that be Caroline? With a woman I feel nothing for, and with a child I never asked for!" Suddenly, Klaus felt himself pushed back by the baby vampire, who was now eye-to-eye with him. She stood in front of him with a fierce look of determination on her face.

"It would be a family that most of us could only wish for! I gave up on that dream when I became a vampire. That wasn't by choice!" Caroline exclaimed, once again closing the distance between the two, "So many of us would want what you've been given. It's a chance to have a normal life, Klaus, if only for a while."

"I don't want it Caroline! I will not be forced into this situation! I will not endure a life I don't want because others can't have it!" Klaus hissed, turning around and pacing the floor, "It was a one time thing. Hayley was the cure to my moment of desperation, nothing more, and now I have to watch her have my child!"

"Hayley is the one you were with?" Caroline demanded, "She is the mother of your child?"

"What of it, Caroline? Don't tell me you're angry with me. We had a moment of weakness, courtesy of you and your little werewolf friend."

Caroline stood up quickly, stumbling out of the room to avoid Klaus noticing just how hurt she felt. It had been bad enough when she thought that bitch had been with Tyler, but for some reason, to know that Klaus and her had been together, it hurt more than she wished to say.

"Caroline!" She heard Klaus shout from the living room, "Caroline listen to me."

Looking out of the kitchen window, she heard his footsteps grow nearer. She tried to blink the oncoming tears back, but to no avail. It was ridiculous, but after all Klaus had claimed to feel about her, she felt betrayed.

"Talk to me love. I need you to understand this. I refuse to lose you over this, please." He begged, now right behind her. She could feel the fabric of his shirt brush against her back. A part of her shivered in the contact, but it hurt to know that she wouldn't be the only one to have felt that way with him.

Caroline turned to face him, ignoring the fact that he could now see the tears that fell, "I think you should leave now, Klaus."

"No, I will not leave you. Don't do this." Caroline shook her head, refusing to let him get the better of her. She pushed her hands against his chest, desperate to put as much space between them as possible.

"Leave! Just leave me alone!" She yelled, becoming almost hysterical in her attempt to get rid of him.

"Caroline, just let me explain!"

"Explain what? All those things you said to me, they were all a lie." Caroline groaned as she thought of all those moment between them, "I actually believed you might feel something for me!"

Klaus stopped, watching as Caroline struggled to move him towards the door. He grabbed her hands and led her back until she collided with the wall.

"Everything I said to you was real, Caroline. Every word." Klaus whispered, bringing her hands up above her head. He could still feel her fight against his hold, but he was determined to make her see reason.

Caroline glared up at him, her chest heaving and pressed against his. He was unprepared as she flung herself forwards, colliding with him. Her lips connected with his desperately, the searing heat of his touch only encouraging her. She kissed him roughly, ignoring everything else she felt. This was right.

After his initial surprise, Klaus responded. His hands fell from hers and wound behind her back, pushing her as close to him as possible. She opened her mouth, groaning with delight when his tongue licked along her bottom lip and gently nipped at the sensitive area. He moved away from her mouth, placing haphazard kisses along her jaw and down her neck. It had started so roughly, but as he continued to kiss along her skin, it had become gentle like a lover's touch.

"Klaus." She whispered, almost wishing she hadn't spoken when he'd ceased all movements.

"Not tonight, love. You're upset. Maybe one day, when all of this is over, we can be together."

"Do you really think that'll happen, Klaus? Do you ever think there will be a time when we can just be?"

"I don't know, love. But I'm willing to wait if it means I can be with you." Caroline smiled despite the tears that began to fall. She grabbed his hands and held on with all her might.

Klaus didn't look away from her, he wouldn't dare to. He walked backwards towards the door, regretting every step that he made. When they finally made it to the door, he grabbed her face and placed one more soft kiss against her lips, savouring the moment in his memory.

"Come back to me, Klaus." Caroline warned him weakly, and he smiled at her, brushing the hair from her face.

"Always."

Kissing her on the forehead, he turned around and opened the door. As he walked away, he forced himself not to look back, in fear that if he did so he might never leave.

Caroline watched his retreating figure as he blended into the darkness. She gently closed the door, pained by the sudden silence that filled the house. Slowly, she made her way back upstairs and onto the bed, where she thought about the day when they'd finally be able to be together.

One day, she repeated quietly to herself as she began to fall back to sleep. They'd return to each other one day.


End file.
